


A Death in the Crane Family

by Starii



Category: Frasier (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But Nile's gets over it, But someone has to do it, Character Death, Funny, I do not know my Frasier Lore, If not me then who will?, If you haven't seen Infinity war then don't read this yet, Or Marvel Lore, Radio, Spoilers, god this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: When the Crane's ignore Daphne's warnings about news that a certain villain is about to strike, the Crane's think that life will go on as normal as it's ever been in Seattle, but there wrong...Dead, deeead wrong.(This fic has been written in front of a live audience)





	A Death in the Crane Family

It was a normal day at the Crane penthouse, well as normal as it can be what with the threat of the villain Thano's currently plauging the world, but to Martin Crane, he was more focused with the fact that there was nothing on TV then the fact that a pink man in a tank top was busy killing heroes left and right.

While Martin was focused on the TV and his dog Eddie was running around in circles, another person in the room, Daphne Moon seemed a tad bit worried about the incoming threat, especially when she heard that this Thanos has all infinity stones, which to her could only spell bad news from here.

That was when Frasier and Niles had entered the penthouse followed by the sounds of the audience's applause at the appearance of the two brothers. "I do say, it was dreadfully cold for a day in april brother." Fraiser removed his jacket, feeling a bit chilly, Daphne stood up.

"Niles, Frasier." She sounded concerned in her Scottish voice, the audience laughed.

"Daphne, whatever is the matter?" Niles requested the worry on his wife's face, followed by the audience laughing again.

"Well haven't you heard, that man who's going around the world collecting those stones had managed to get the final stone for his gauntlet!" She revealed, which caused the audience to gasp at the realisation that the man in question, Thanos is about to do something that will make millions of people cry.

"Who you mean Thanos?" Fraiser asked as Niles took off his jacket and threw it into his brother's face, causing the audience to burst out laughing again.

"Yes!" Daphne answered back as she watched Fraiser place the coats in a closet nearby. "Daphne, sweetheart don't worry." Nile approached his wife and held her. "All those heroes who are going out of there way in there mundane lives are already trying to stop Thanos at this moment. He'll be dead before he can, say, click his fingers." Niles reassured Daphne.

Who was a bit angry that her husband was waving off this threat of an alien overlord threatening the planet, but then again the Avengers haven't failed anyone before, they can surely kill someone like Thanos easily, plus she heard that there getting an extra bit of help this time.

"The only thing that's affecting us is the lack of TV signal." Martin groaned, followed by laughter from the audience.

Of course that all changed when Frasier began to feel funny, it was here that he realised that he began to turn to dust, much to Martin, Niles and Daphne's horror over his soon to be death.

"N-Niles..." 

Those were Frasier Cranes last words, as he started to turn to dust he thought about his accomplishments and setbacks, his victory's and failures, his downs and lows, his past romances and of course his family and close friends.

He never got to tell his brother and father how much he loved them, before he finally turned to dust. All that was left in front of Niles, Martin and Daphne was the ashes that previously belonged to Seattle's well known radio host, Fraiser Crane.

 

 

 

"Bark!" Eddie ran forward after a few minutes of stunned silence, followed by the audience laughing at his antics. Niles walked over, grabbing an empty vase as he moved the remains of his brother into it. "I guess this means his show is going to be cancelled, I should tell Roz the bad news, unless she's not in an ashtray." Niles rolled his eyes.

Really now, today was the day of the anniversary of his show and Fraiser decides to show it by turning to ash! How disrespectful. Martin went to play with Eddie, completely ignoring the fact that one of his sons just died in front of him as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you should." Daphne said back, followed by laughter from the audience.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe this just happened, this is terrible." Roz scrolled past a few news articles on the website she was on at the radio station, mysteriously everyone in this station just vanished, as if they turned into ash or something.

Roz herself was currently looking at a news article that just appeared.

CAR CRASH KILLS FIVE PEOPLE!

Oh yeah there was another news article on how half of the heroes that tried to stop Thanos had died, but she didn't care about that. She continued to read the article, not even as she noticed Niles enter the station with the vase. She turned when she saw him enter the room.

"Niles, what are you doing here, where's Frasier?" Roz asked, Niles replied by placing the vase on her desk, surprising her.

"Wait, he's in there!?" She pointed at the vase, followed by the audience laughing. "I'm afraid my brother decided to show his appreciation over the anniversary of his radio show by turning to dust." Nile revealed, Roz looked worried, not worried because her co-worker turned to dust, but worried over the future of the show he was doing.

"Oh no, if Frasier's dead then the show will be cancelled, we need a replacement and fast!" It was here that Roz looked back at Niles. "Niles, it should be you, you should take over Frasier's position!" Roz pointed her finger at Niles.

"ME!?" He sounded surprised, the audience laughed.

"Yeah." Roz answered back, waiting for the audience to finish laughing. "It should be you." She continued.

"ME!?" He sounded surprised, the audience laughed.

"Yeah." Roz answered back, waiting for the audience to finish laughing. "It should be you." She continued.

"ME!?" He sounded surprised, the audience laughed.

"Yeah." Roz answered back, waiting for the audience to finish laughing. "It should be you." She continued.

"ME!?" He sounded surprised, the audience laughed.

"Yeah." Roz answered back.

"Just take the position already, god." Roz started to look annoyed, Niles then looked at the camera like he was in the office and took the position.

Only, i'm not going to write that because this fic has gone on long enough, the entire show got cancelled after one episode made by Nile's.

Thank you and goodnight Seattle.

[END](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DeQDv7P3QY)


End file.
